


To War

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Discord), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I don't even know how, No beta reading cuz im writing in my phone, WTF, hope u enjoy this, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: It has resulted in a war.They may be heavily outnumbered,But they won't back down.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	To War

**Author's Note:**

> This appeared in my mind when I was busy... Hope you enjoy this!

War was inevitable. They were bound to face each other. Heavily outnumbered, the troops retreated back to their base.

They seek for more manpower, and more did arrive. Innocent and bright- glooking, the veterans plunged them into a world of chaos and fear, training them with the best of their abilities, pushing the newbies beyond their limits.

2 gruesome months passed. With the the strength of the now-fully prepared-and scarred-for-life soldiers, they overpowered one of the greater kingdoms.

They are a step closer to their main objective, but they cannot celebrate so soon. They are still outnumbered. Hopefully quality will overpower quantity.

"Soon," their general said. "Soon the Purple Hyacinth fics will outnumber the Lore Olympus fics, then victory will be ours."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :>>>>


End file.
